


Six Different Ways Inside My Heart

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Football, High School, Love, M/M, School, Senior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: The Losers are in Their senior year of High School. Even though they’re all still close, things are a little weird now that Richies on the football team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt have a chance to proof-read this. It was something I thought might be interesting and I have work in an hour so I decided to write/post it real quick. Feedback is welcomed!

Growing up in Derry had its up and its downs. The main down was understandably having to battle an evil alien clown at the minor age of 13, but being a part of the Losers Club and forming an unforgettable friendship was one of the best things that happened in 7 teens young lives. Defeating IT only brought them closer. It was hard to find one of the kids without at least one other by their side. As time ticked on however, they slowly began to grow up. Only four short years after, things were already beginning to change. 

Senior year at last. The last year the Losers would have to attend Derry high and admittedly the last real year any of them were forced to remain in this shitty town. Beverly, who looked the same but more mature, and Ben, who slimmed down slightly and grew about a half foot in height, began dating two years back. They decided to share a locker this year. It made sense beings Bills locker was located directly next to Bevs. Bills stutter had decreased dramatically over the years. He kept his slim frame and had cut his hair. He was on yearbook committee as a writer. Writing became a huge outlet for him after their battle with Pennywise years ago.

Down the hall, maybe four or five classrooms over was Stanleys locker. Stanley changed the least out of all the losers. He looked exactly the same and only grew but a few inches. Eddies locker was conveniently locked two down from Stans locker. His was of course the cleanest and most organized of all the lockers. Since the battle with Pennywise Eddie had grown about a half foot in height. He wasnt on any sports teams because his mother didnt want him to risk getting injured (even though he only wanted to join track and how hurt could you possibly get just from running?) but he made it a point to exercise multiple times a week. Not so much lifting weights as cardio which meant he didnt gain much muscle, but he looked good. Mikes locker was located on the second floor. Him and Bill discussed sharing lockers to help him stay in the same proximity of the losers, however it was decided upstairs was best for him since all his classes were on the second floor. Mike had grown in height and had become very interested in mathematics. He was tutoring freshman this year in order to buff up his applications to colleges. His dream was to go to school in Florida. 

Richie was the loser to change the most of all seven. He had grown tall, at least six foot in height now. His hair had grown a bit longer and his jaw line and cheek bones were more pronounced. Beverly was right, Richie truly did grow into his looks. He still wore the same style glasses sometimes, which looked proportional to his head now, but most of the time he wore contacts. He had joined the football team and was actually semi popular now. He had a lot of friends and was always invited to various parties. He hung out with the Losers most, but his other friends did occupy a lot of his free time. Nobody knew where his locker was, not even himself. He insisted anything he need could fit into his backpack, which he can just carry around all day. It made no sense to the others because his backpack, which was always slung over one shoulder and not properly worn (Even though Eddie mentioned to him constantly it could hurt his back to wear it like that.) seemed to be light most of the time. 

Stan and Eddie were standing at Eddies locker waiting for Eddie to grab his books out. He always took forever because he first had to sanitize his hands and then he had to make sure his hair didnt look disgruntled and then had to make sure he had a pen even though he already checked five times. He had a whole procedure for every time he stopped at his locker between classes. It always made Stan roll his eyes. Finally, Eddie shut his locker and they headed down the hall towards the others. 

“Did you want to meet at my house and we can head over to the game together tonight?” Stan asked. It was Friday and happened to be the first home game of the year. 

“Yea right like my mom would let me go to a football game with a bunch of sweaty dirty teenagers”

“But... she lets you go to school with dirty sweaty teenagers?”

“Yea but thats different” Eddie replied. 

“Couldnt you just say youre going to Bills?”

“But what if she calls Bills mom?”

“She never calls Bills mom.”

“Ok well what if I just dont like football?”

“Did you forget its Richies first night as wide receiver..”

“Yea I dont care. It was his fault he joined the team and left us why do we have to go out of our way because HE left?”

“Eddie, the coach begged him to play for the team he didn’t go out looking to join” Stan responded as they walked up to the others. “Besides we hang out with him all the time so its not like he left.”

“Richie talk?” Bev asked

“Eddie doesn’t wanna go to the game tonight” Stan responded, Eddie giving him a dirty look as he did so. 

“What?! Eddie you have to! We all have to.” Bev said as she shut her locker. 

“Yea Eddie, we’ve all gotta go to support him.” Bill chimed in. “Losers stick together”

“Hes doing just fine without us right now” Eddie mentions looking down the hall. The rest of the gang looked towards where he was staring. Richie was standing with Troy, the quarter back of the team, and Austin, Running back AND Henry Bowers cousin who had caused drama with Richie at the arcade when they were younger. Richie never told them exactly what happened back then, but all the Losers knew Richie and him had problems and stayed clear of eachother. This year, Austin had apologized or something and Richie and him just dropped it. They were instantly buddies and Eddie would even argue they were starting to get weirdly close for JUST building a friendship. Richie had obviously said something funny to the other two boys because they were both cracking up, typical Richie. 

It was just then that Richie noticed the losers. He said some words to Troy and Austin before walking towards them. “Hey guys” Richie said once he stood in front of them. He slung his arm around Eddies shoulder and Eddie pulled away. “C’mon Eddie baby, why do you always try to play so hard to get?” Richie asked as his arm fell back at his side 

“Shut up, dipshit” Eddie responded, bringing a smile to Richies face. 

“So adorable” he said pinching Eddies cheek, instantly getting his had slapped away. 

“You nervous for the game tonight?” Bill asked. 

“Nahh” Richie answered taking his eyes off of Eddie for the first time since he walked up to them. “It should be a peace of cake. Troy said ATown sucks so theres no way in fuck we can lose anyway. Even if this is my first real game..”

“You’ll do fine” Bev responded. “As long as you can catch the ball.”

“Im not worried about that. Im more worried about vomiting on the field.”

“Youre so disgusting if you throw up on a field people are being tackled on.” Eddie mentioned. “Do you know how many germs thatll —“

“Why do you care?” Stan interrupted. “You said you wernt even going.”

Eddie looked at Richie just as Richie looked at him surprised. “Youre not coming, Eds?”

Eddie shrugged his shoulders with an obvious guilty expression. He looked at Stan for a moment who mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and then back to Richie. “Im not sure” he answered looking away. He wanted to look anywhere but at Richie so he ended up looking down the hall behind him. Troy was talking to someone else who had walked up, another member of the team who Eddie had no clue what their name was, but Austin was staring at him and Richie. Once he noticed Eddie glaring back he directed his attention elsewhere. 

“I was kinda hoping youd be there Eds..” Richie spoke. “I mean I look great in the uniform and I think it may be just the thing to help finally woe you over.” Eddie looked back at him just in time to see him wiggling his eyebrows. It caused him to smirk. 

“He’ll be there” Bev said. “Ben and I will kidnap him if we have to.”

“And this is why Bevs my new favorite” Richie said smiling, just as he was yanked away by his backpack. Troy, Austin and the other guy were walking by and Austin was the one pulling him away. “C’mon Tozier” he spoke as he yanked Richie. 

“You better not stand me up tonight Eds” he yelled over his shoulder as he walked away with the guys. 

“Theyre so annoying” eddie said eyeing them down as they walked away. “How they think they can do whatever the hell they want and just hog our friend from us.”

“You ok?” Ben asked him. He didnt speak as much as the other members but he always put his friends first, making sure they were alright.

“You seem really hung up on Richie today” Stan said. 

“I just dont like Austin” Eddie responded. Theres something about him. 

“Richies only tolerating him because theyre on the team together” Bill said to Eddie. “They couldn’t stand each other last year and I’m s-sure once the seasons over theyll go back to ignoring each other.”

“I think so too.” Ben said. 

Eddie shrugged and looked at his watch. “The bells gonna ring in a minute. I better get to last period.”

“See you after school” Bev called after him as he turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I havnt written a story in forever so I really hope this is turning out ok so far. Its going to get more interesting soon I promise.

“Hi Ms.Kaspbrak is Eddie home?” Stan asked after the door flew open. Sonia stood in front of him looking him up and down smiling. She had an intimidating look about her, she was a women who was completely stuck in her ways after all. She wasnt too fond of some of the teenagers Eddie was friends with, however Stan and Bill were by Far her two favorites. 

“Yes sweetie hes up in his room. Feel free to head up.” She responded taking a step back to allow room for him to enter. 

“Thank you, m’am.” Stan answered as he quickly entered and rushed up the stairs. He approached Eddies door, hitting his knuckles against it twice. 

No answer. 

He waited a moment before repeating his prior action and before he had time to even replicate the second thud the door flew open. Eddie stood in front of him in jeans and a button up collared shirt. His hair was done properly, a little more styled then usual. “Hey” Eddie said before turning away, leaving the door open for Stan to enter. “Thought it was gonna be Bev.” He followed Eddie inside and shut the door behind him. 

“She asked me to get you since your moms not too big on her.. You look nice” Stan remarked noticing the obvious difference between his current look and how he usually presented himself. 

“Thanks” was all he responded. He was putting money and his inhaler inside his jean pockets. 

“No fanny pack?”

“I dont always wear that stupid thing” He scoffed back in defense. 

“I just mean.. where are you going to keep the rest of your items?”

“Theyre all placebos, Stan.” He answered finishing up. He slipped on his pair of shoes before bringing his attention up to the boy in front of him. “Ready?”

“Ok should I be worried? I was positive I’d being coming over here dragging you out against you’re will. I mean, I’m not complaining, just confused on the 180.”

Eddie shrugged in response. “Losers stick together. Right. Stan?”

They left the Kaspbrak house and walked down to the corner of the block. Bens car was there in park, idling with the engine running. Eddie and Stan both took a seat in the back and the car took off. Eddie quickly tried to fasten his seatbelt. “Couldnt wait a minute for us to buckle in before flying like a madman?” He yelled.

Bev turned around in her seat to face him. “Chill Eddie were going like 10 miles an hour.” She looked him up and down. “You look nice” she said smiling and backed up into her original position in the passenger seat. 

“I guess” Eddie mumbled. 

“No really” Bev answered as she looked through the tapes Ben had in his car. “Trying to impress anyone tonight?”

Eddie rolled his eyes even though she couldnt see him. 

“I’m glad youre coming” She started talking again. “Im sure Richie’ll be happy to see you too. Wouldnt be the same without ya.” 

“Are Mike and Bill meeting us there?” Stan questioned

“Yea Mikes driving them.” Ben answered. “They’re probably already there.”

Bev put in a Bon Jovi tape and blared it. 

“Noise pollution!” Eddie screamed but was tuned out by the sound of the music. 

When they pulled up to the school parking lot Mike blinked his high beams at Ben to get his attention. They pulled up next to the car and all the losers got out, Bev lighting a cigarette as they did. 

They all began to walk towards the field, all lit up from the lights surrounding it. The bleachers were spread out across either side of the field. 

“Are we supposed to sit on a certain side?” Bill asked. 

“I think thats home side” Beverly said pointing with her cigarette. 

“How can we be sure though?” Mike said. 

“Guys I can literally see people we go to school with sitting over there. Trust me.”

Bev tossed her cigarette before the entered the gate and headed up a few rows of the bleachers. “Really?” Mike asked as everyone sat down expect Eddie who was wiping down the metal before he took a seat. 

“Do you know how many germs are on this thing. Who knows what the hell happens on these bleachers.” 

“Are we supposed to be m-meeting up with Richie after the game?” Bill asked. 

“I think he said were all gonna grab pizza after.” Bev answered. 

“He better shower first.” Eddie spoke finally taking a seat. 

“It’s Richie so he probably wont.” Bill responded. 

“Does anybody know what number he is?” Ben asked 

“Number 5 i think?” Bev said

“No hes number 9.” Stan corrected. 

“Yea he told me 9” Eddie agreed. 

“Do they get to choose their own numbers? Hows that work?” Mike asked

“How the hell are we supposed to know?” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Were not on the football team.”

“They probably do” Bill spoke

“I think I’d pick number 7 if I ever had to pick my own number” Bev stated. “Or 11. Both are supposed to be lucky numbers.”

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN” the announcers started yelling over the microphones. “GIVE IT UP FOR THE DERRY TROJANS” 

Everyone in the stands stood up screaming and clapping as the players ran onto the field.

“THERE IS IS!” Bev yelled pointing towards the front of the line. All the losers spotted the big gold ‘9’ plastered on back of the black shirt. The losers all started cheering louder. 

“AND THEIR OPPONENTS TONIGHT, THE ATOWN BULLDOGS.” 

Boos rattled the area. ‘You guys suck’ was screamed by multiple different voices as the other team ran out onto the field. Their baby blue jerseys flowing delicately as their bodies went forward. 

Eddie spotted Richie on the sidelines with the rest of the team. He had definitely spotted the losers already, staring up exactly where they were seated. He waved to Richie and Richie put his arm up to wave back but it was grabbed by another player. Fucking Austin. He drug Richie by his arm over to a huddle the rest of the team was having. 

Even though theres a good chance he was doing it just to keep Richie in the loop of the game plan it still felt personal. Austin always seemed to be there at the worst time, it definitely got under Eddies skin. 

“I cant stand Austin” Eddie said to Stan who was seated next to him. “Hes a Bowers after all. No idea how Richie puts up with him.”

“He kinda has to” Stan replied. “They’re teammates.”

“Yea but they walk around the halls all buddy buddy too. Hes such a shitty guy I just dont get it.”

“Are you jealous of Austin?”

“What?!” Eddie asked defensively. “Fuck no.” He spat out. “Of course not why would I ever be jealous of Austin Bowers?”

“I was just asking.” 

Eddie stopped speaking after that. 

The game wasnt a very good one. Derry started off with an early lead and, like Richie had said earlier that day, ATown wasnt very good. Troy was not lying. 

Richie played well, especially for his first game. It was obvious why the coach had begged him to be on the team. He was tall and he was fast. It was weird thinking he was officially a jock now. He has officially played in a high school football game. 

As the game came to an end the Losers went down off the bleachers and stood by the field fence. All the players were doing running high fives (to say good game to each other) and then in a line began running off the field. Richie broke free from the line and sprinted over to his friends. 

“Hey guys i gotta run to the locker room I’ll meet you here in 10” he spoke quickly before rejoining the line. 

“Well I definitely need a cigarette so I think im gonna head to the parking lot guys” Bev said pulling her pack out of her back pocket. 

“Ill come with you” Ben smiled. 

“Yea, I cant really stay any later” Mike said. “I gotta work on the farm tomorrow morning. I’m already pushing it by still being out this late. Let Richie know I said great game though.”

“Mike you’re leaving?” Bill said. “I left my jacket in your car. I gotta come out with you to grab it.”

“Alright”

“I guess me and Stan’ll wait here for Richie” Eddie said. 

“We’ll be right out past the gates” Beverly yelled over her shoulder. 

“And then there were two” Stan joked after the gang disappeared out of sight. 

“Hopefully dipshit doesnt take too long” Eddie muttered. “Its getting cold out.”

“Shoulda wore more then a light button up”

Eddie glared at him. 

“I mean, now you know for next game.”

“I just wanted to look decent.. never been to anything for school after hours. I didnt know what to wear.”

“No dress code really.” Stan stated like it wasnt obvious. “At least the pizza place should be warm.”

“Yea but I’ll probably catch a cold before we even get there”

“I’m sure Richie’ll be out any minute” Stan remarked. 

“Hey guys” Richie yelled running up the them. He was sweaty and a little dirty but fuck he looked perfect. Even if it kinda skeeved Eddie out by how bad he appeared to need a shower. 

“Told you” Stan smirked as Richie stoped in front of them. 

“Wheres the rest of the gang?”

“Outside the gates. Bev needed a smoke.”

“Fuck that sounds amazing right now. Lets go” he said turning around, Stan and Eddie instantly following with him. 

“Took you long enough in there” Eddie complained. “I’m about to die of hypothermia.”

“Its not that bad.” Stan said. 

“You dont have a jacket Eds?”

“Forgot it.”

“I have one in my car you can borrow” he said as they caught up to the rest of the losers. “I’ll be right back.” 

Richie took off running farther into the parking lot. 

“Wheres he going?” Bill asked. He must of joined Bev and Ben after retrieving his jacket instead of wandering back inside. 

“To get Eddie a jacket.” Stan informed them. 

“Hes such a gentleman.” Bev remarked. 

“He had to grab his cigarettes anyway.” Eddie said. 

“He knows he coulda just had one of mine” Bev shrugged lighting up another cigarette. Ben glared at her. “What? It was a long game and I cant smoke in your car.” She said innocently.

Just then Richie returned with a black jacket in hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other. He handed the jacket out to Eddie who immediately took it and threw it on. It smelled exactly like Richie and he began wondering what the odds of him being able to smuggle it home for the night were. 

“Hopefully that helps warm you up, Spaghetti” Richie said while lighting a cigarette. He inhaled a long drag. “Good God I needed this” he said before exhaling the smoke. This caused a chuckle out of Beverly. 

“You played a good game” Bev spoke. “I never noticed how fast you were until I watched you from up above.”

“Perks of long legs” Richie smiled. All Eddie could do was admire his smile whenever he saw it. Richie opened his mouth to speak again but before getting a word out was interrupted by someone yelling “Yo,  
Tozier!”

Richie looked behind him and the rest of the losers directed their attention to the source of the yelling. No surprise to Eddie that it was none other then Austin. Austin ran up to him and the others smiling. “Couple of us are going out to celebrate, you in?”

“Cant. Have plans already.” Richie informed after inhaling more the cigarette. 

“Well maybe after you can stop by? Were gonna be out pretty late.”

“Tonights not really a good night. Maybe another time.” 

Austin said ok and before taking off gave Eddie a weird look. He didnt even acknowledge the other losers. 

“You coulda went if you wanted to, ya know.” Bev said. “We would understand.”

“No way” Richie answered looking at Eddie. “I’d much rather spend my time with you guys.” This caused Eddie to blush a bit. Thank god it was dark so no one could see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome. thank you!

“Thanks for driving me” Eddie said to Richie as they left the school parking lot in his jeep. 

“No point in Ben having a full car.” Richie answered. “Besides,” he started in a british accent “you should have known I was gonna ask ya to hitch a ride with your favorite mate.”

“I cant believe you’ve been doing that accent for almost a decade and its still horrible”

Richie smiled. “Eds I’m never gonna need english in the real world.”

“Did you really just say that?”

“No like english english, not english.”

“Whatever you say, Chee.” Eddie rolled his eyes even though he knew Richie couldnt see him. 

“So what’re the plans for after we eat?”

“I gotta go home. My mom’ll freak if im not back before midnight.”

“Im surprised shes even ok with you being out that late.”

“Shes gotten a little better I guess.” Eddie said playing with his own fingers. “She thinks I’m at Bills right now.”

“Ahh, no wonder. She loves Big Bill.”

“Yeaaa..” Eddie trickled off. “How’re your parents doing? I feel like its been a while since I’ve seen them.” Eddie hated talking about his mom and always tried to avoid it at all costs.

“Little crazier then usual but still their peachy selves.”

Eddie nodded not really knowing how to respond. 

“You know Eds, you could always spend the night sometime like you used to. We can watch movies and eat popcorn and stuff. You can break that streak you have going of not seeing my parents.”

“Yea, maybe..”

They pulled into the parking lot following behind Bens car. After parking Richie pushed his lips together into a tight line for a second before turning to look at Eddie in the passanger seat. “I feel like you’ve been distancing yourself from me.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I dont know.” he said running a hand through his hair. “We were always so close to each other up until this school year. Now things just feel tense.”

Eddie sat there in silence for a moment. “Things are just different this year, Rich.”

Bev started tapping on the driver side window to indicate the losers were all waiting on them two. Richie rolled his window down. 

“Hey can you guys give us a second? Well be right in.”

“Uhmmm yea” Bev said. “We’ll go order.”

“Thanks” Richie smiled rolling his window back up. Stan, Ben, Bill, and Bev all began walking toward the entrance of the pizza place. Stan looked over his shoulder once before entering inside. 

“I know this years a little different Eddie but IM not any different.”

“Yes you are. You hang out with Troy and Bowers now all the time.”

“Yea but only when you’re busy” Richie defended himself. “Like studying or doing homework or something.”

“Well, your new buddy Austin doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

Richie looked at him confused. “What did he say something to you?”

“No” Eddie shook his head. “He’s just always staring at me and giving me these dirty looks.”

“Oh..”

“You hated him all of high school and now you guys are best friends. Its just weird.”

“He’s not my best friend, the losers are.”

“You might wanna tell him that because he seems like obsessed with you.”

Richie looked at him for a moment like a light went off in his head. “Fuck” he whispered. 

“What?”

“Nothing.. I..” he sighed. “Its nothing Ed’s I’ll talk to him. Ok? But I Promise nobody else means more to me then you and the rest of the Losers, ok?” 

Eddie nodded and they both got out of the jeep and headed into the small establishment. They went into the seating area and spotted the others right away, which wasn’t hard considering theres only like a dozen tables there. 

“Hey” Richie said plopping down into one of the only two chairs left. Eddie sat down in the other chair located right next to Richie.

“Everything ok?” Bill asked

“Yea were fine” Richie smiled. “Was just telling Eds here that once I’m his stepdad i’ll give him a later bedtime.”

“Shut up, shit face” Eddie answered. 

“Is that any way to talk to your stepfather, son?” Richie spoke in a deeper voice. 

“Did you guys order yet?” Eddie asked ignoring Richie. 

“Yea” Ben answered. “We just got a plain and a pepperoni .”

“Sounds beautiful.” Richie answered. 

“So Richie,” Bill started. “have you gone on any dates with any of the cheerleaders yet?”

Stan choked on his drink and put the glass down, clearing his throat and apologizing. “Sorry it just went down the wrong pipe” he said as he kept a hand on his chest. 

“Not really a cheerleader kinda guy, Billiam” he answered leaning back in his chair. Bev stared at him with an eyebrow arched. 

“How could you not be they’re all h-hot.”

“And annoying. Do you know how many times over the summer camp practices I had to listen to them complain and whine about pointless things? So irritating.”

“So Richie would rather have a girl with some brains, huh?” Bev interjected. 

“Something like that, yea. You know Bill, I could probably set you up with one of the cheerleaders if you wanted. Theres this one girl I was talking to today and you seem like her type.”

“Really?” Bill asked. 

“Yea. Not even joking. Shes probably the least lame one of them all too.”

“Yea” Bill smiled shaking his head. “I’d be down.”

“Sweet” Richie said standing up. “I’m gonna go smoke a cigarette before the food comes out.”

“I’ll join you” Bev responded standing up. 

“Shall we, my lady” he said sticking his arm out.

“Yes please” she responded joining hers to his. They left the building without pulling apart. Once outside they sat down on the curb out front and both lit a cigarette. 

“So what does Stan know that I dont?” Bev asked after taking her first drag. 

“What do you mean?”

“They way he reacted in there when Bill asked about the cheerleaders. He knows something.”

“Well what makes you think just because he knows something you should also know it?”

Bev stared at him intensely. “Oh, please. You used to tell me everything you told Stan. Now i’m chopped liver?”

“No its just.. its personal stuff, Bev. Ok?”

“Too personal to tell your best friend?”

“Yes!”

She scoffed taking another drag of her cigarette while silence filled their ears. 

“What if I tell you something personal?” She wagered. Richie was as curious as they come so she had a feeling hed bite the bait. 

“I dont know, Bev..”

“C’mon Richie, It’s not like im gonna judge you.”

Richie thought about it for a moment. “Fine but you first.”

“Ok” Bev said inhaling her cigarette. “Uhmmm, so i think after prom this year me and Ben are finally gonna.. you know.”

Richie stared at her for a moment. “Thats your something personal?”

“It may not seem that big to you but its a big deal for me.” She shrugged. “Its gonna be my first time and I just want it to be special. I know Bens the right guy but I just hope its what I expect, ya know?”

“It’ll be fine” Richie answered assuringly. He took a drag of his cigarette and looked at the ground. “I’m gay” he said suddenly without looking up. Bev looked at him surprised. “Sorry” he said still concentrated on the pavement in front of him. “I was scared if I didnt blurt it out I wouldnt be able to say it.”

“Richie!” She said putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it. “Are you really?” 

“Yea” he answered. “I’ve known since I was like 10. Stans known for a few years. “ he still kept his eyes to the floor. 

“You know who you like doesnt matter to any of us, right?” She asked. 

“I guess..” 

“Seriously I’m sure the others w-“

“Dont tell anyone, Bev” he said finally looking up at her. “Not yet.”

“Of course I wont if you dont want me to.” She took the final drag of her cigarette and tossed it. 

“Thanks.”

“Sooo” she said drawing out the ‘o’. “Have you had any boyfriends we weren’t allowed to know about?”

“Thats the thing. Over the summer I uh” he ran his hand through his hair. “I had this thing going with someone. It was nothing serious, but I think he wishes it was.”

“Who?” Beverly cut in. 

“Austin Bowers” 

Beverlys draw dropped. “You and Austin?”

“Yea” Richie smiled. “Hes good looking so I figured why not, ya know? We had football camp together so it’s not like we didnt have opportunities to get to know each other. Besides hes the only other gay kid I know in Derry.”

“So what did yous do?”

“We just messed around a couple times.”

“Like you guys jus-“

“Like sex and shit I dont know” he cut her off. “But it was only a few times and I broke it off.”

“And he wanted a relationship?” She asked. 

“I think so.” Richie answered. “And apparently hes jealous if Eddie. I didnt even put it together until like 15 minutes ago when I was talking to Eddie.”

“Thats stupid.” She responded. “Hes jealous of your best friend of 10 years? For what reason.”

“I dont know” Richie responded. “Like I said I didnt even realize it until tonight.”

Just then the door flew open and Ben popped his head out. “Foods ready guys” he informed them. 

“Right” Bev said standing up. “Lets get inside?” She said and Richie nodded pushing himself to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling errors (again)

“We need to do shit like this more often” Richie said starting his engine. 

“What do you mean dumbass? Our group hangs out all the time.”

“No I mean you and me just getting time together.” 

“Whatever you want, Trashmouth” Eddie said, gaze focused out the window as Richie pulled out of their parking spot. He was playing with his fingers, something he seemed to do a lot when it was just him and Rich. “Ya know my moms probably asleep if you wanna watch a movie or something at my place.” 

“Uhh, yea” Richie smiled. “Yea we can do that if you want.”

They small talked the rest of the drive to their houses. Richie parked out front of his own house before cutting the engine. 

“You sure your moms asleep? Richie asked looking next door to the Kaspbrak residence. There was a light on downstairs. 

“I’ll check it out. Give me a second.” Eddie responded jumping out of the car, making sure not to slam the jeep door when he shut it. He ran up to one of the front windows and peeked through. After doing so he raised his hand with his thumb up. Richie jumped down from his seat, trying to shut his door quietly as to not bring any attention towards him. He walked over to where Eddie was unlocking his front door and whispered “Coasts clear?”

“Shhh” Eddie responded placing a finger i front of his own lips. 

“You’re adorable”

Eddie widened his eyes more giving Richie a ‘shut the fuck up’ look before creaking the door open. Snores could be heard from the living room as both of the boys entered. Eddie shut the door behind him causing a thunk but it didnt seem to disturb his mothers slumber. They quickly went up the stairs to Eddies room shutting the door behind them and locking it. 

“You can tell its getting colder out” Richie commented “because all the bears are starting to go into hibernation mode.”

Eddie gave him a stern look and received a smile in return. 

“When did you get a tv in your room, Eds?”

“Couple months ago” he shrugged. “I dont sleep with it on or anything though because of the radiation that spews from it.” He took off the jacket he was wearing and put it in his closet. 

“That was mine” Richie commented. 

“Uhmm.. oh yea” Eddie acted like he just remembered. “Glad you said something or I woulda forgot.”

“You can hold onto it if you wanted to.” He sounded a little too eager. “I mean, I can just grab it back later this week. Since you already hung it up and all.”

Eddie nodded. “Sure yea”. He took a seat on his bed and Richie sat next to him. 

“So what do ya wanna watch?”

“You’re the guest you pick”

“Well, besides the obvious but cheesy answer, which would be you, I’m gonna just go with whatever VHS you have in right now.”

“Why do you always do that” Eddie asked turning to stare at him. His eyebrows were downward and he wore a pout. He looked mad. 

“Do what, Eds?”

“Why are you constantly giving me pet names and acting like I’m something so special?”

“You are special to me” Richie answered. The tone in his voice going softer then usual, almost speaking as a mumble. 

“You dont do that shit with Stan? Hasnt he been your best friend the longest?”

“Stan the man is my oldest and dearest friend, but youre my spaghetti head” he answered ruffling Eddies hair. Eddie grabbed his hand to pull it off of his head and their touch lingered for a moment or two longer then it should have.

“Were you trying to hold my hand there?” Richie asked arching an eyebrow. 

“What!? No way. You were touching my head and being annoying and I just- You wernt gonna stop. I had to—“

“Eds” Richie smiled. “Im getting a vibe from you I’ve never really gotten before.” He wiggled his eyebrows after he spoke. 

“Vibe? What kinda vibe? Im not letting out a vibe.”

“Ok” Richie smiled. “Sorry, my mistake.”

Eddie turned away from him. “Maybe this wasnt a good idea for you to come over.” He said flatly. 

“What? No, Eds look im sorry” Richie said laying a hand on the other boys knee. “Alright? I didnt mean to assume anything. I just thought.. I dont know I guess I figured you were trying to flirt with me or something.” 

Eddie looked back to Richie. “You flirst with me ALL the time and the one time i touch your hand all of the sudden I’M the one sending out vibes? Richie, YOU are the one sending out vibes. Example A” he said motioning to Richies hand still on Eddies leg. “Like seriously dipshit you’re trying to turn this on me like I’m making moves here but maybe you need to look in the mir—“

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asked in a lower voice then Eddie was using. Eddie stopped talking.

“What did you say?”

Richie looked at Eddies lips before moving his eyes back up to meet Eddies. Instead of repeating himself he pushed himself up and sat on Eddies lap, looking down at eddie who was now looking up at him. 

“Rich..” Eddie whispered. 

Richie lowered his head and closed his eyes, his lips meeting Eddies. For a moment Eddie did nothing, left his hands at his sides and stayed completely still. After pressing their lips together for a few moments and getting no response, Richie separated their mouths. He looked down at Eddie once more who returned a surprised look. Then all at once Eddies hand was behind Richies neck motioning for him to meet him half way while his other hand was placed on Richies hip. 

After a few seconds Richies tongue brushed against Eddies bottom lip, where it was quickly granted entrance into the others mouth. Their tongues danced briefly before Richie started to grind his ass slowly across Eddies lap. Eddies hand tightened on Richies hip as he moved and he let out a soft moan. Richie could feel Eddies erection starting to grow as he kept moving. He pushed down a little harder which caused Eddie to gasp into Richies mouth. Eddie moved both his hands onto Richies ass and squeezed causing a noise to come from Richie. 

“Fuck” Eddie said. “Is this really happening?”

Richie stopped moving and looked at his friend. “Is this ok? You’re not uncomfortable are you?”

“N-no” he shook his head. “But Rich I have no idea what were doing. What IM doing.”

“We can stop.”

“No” Eddie said quickly while tightening his grip on the other boy. “No its ok I just, I’ve never done anything more then make out with Sarah Evens. 

“Its ok” Richie assured him. “We dont have to do more then you’re comfortable with.”

Eddie sighed. “Fuck. I’m so turned on right now. This is so weird.”

“It’s not weird, Eds.”

“Yes it is. I never knew you even liked guys until 5 minutes ago and now you’re sitting on top of me acting like you know exactly what you’re doing with one.”

Richie put his mouth next to Eddies ear. “Ive wanted you for the longest time, Eds”

The feeling of hot breath on his ear made his dick twitch and his eyes flutter. Richie could tell it was a turn on. 

“Always wanted to know how good you could fuck me.”

Eddie moaned at the sound of that and forced Richies hips to grind down hard against his lap. “Fuck” he whimpered. 

“I could get the lube outta my car if you wanted me to?” Richie continued. 

“Fuck Rich I dont think I’m gonna last much longer.”

Richie climbed off his lap and unbuttoned Eddies pants. He pulled them down quickly and could see wet spots along his boxers from pre cum. “It’s beautiful seeing you this excited” he smirked before pulling Eddies dick out of his boxers. Eddie made a noise as a reaction to the cold air hitting him but within seconds Richies mouth enwrapped him in complete and utter warmth. Eddies whole body froze up from euphoria. He was sure nothing would ever top this. 

Richies head bobbed a few times taking half of Eddies dick in as it did. The other half was being pumped by his hand. Eddie watched as he went up and down, moving his own hand into Richies black curls. Richie took his mouth off of him and his eyes met Eddies. 

“How the hell are you so good at this? Fuck” Eddie said closing his eyes and Richies head lowered again and his tongue flicked the tip of Eddies dick. Richie slid his tongue across the tip a few more times before sliding Eddie all the way inside his mouth until he was hitting the back of Richies throat. 

“Fuck Rich”

No matter how bad he wanted to gag he stayed that way for a few seconds before taking his mouth off the other man again, still pumping to make sure Eddies dick always had some kind of attention. 

“Fuck Rich you almost made me cum”

“Isnt that the goal?”

“Not in your mouth though.”

“What if I want you to?”

Eddie arched his hips up into Richies hand. “Fuck im getting close. Fuck” Eddie said leaning back on his elbows. 

Richie parted his lips and began sucking the tip as his hand began to speed up. 

“Fuck Rich” Eddie said as Richie sped up a little quicker. “Fuck I’m about to..”

Richie could feel his dick twitching under his palm and within seconds streams of cum began shooting out onto Richies tongue. Richie kept sucking as Eddie orgasmed and waited until he was done to take his lips off of the other. He made sure to swallow everything Eddie gave him. 

“Fuck Richie.” Eddie said laying backwards. “Holy shit. I never would have guessed wed do anything close to this tonight.”

Richie smiled as he stood up unbuttoning his own pants. “Any chance you wanna help out?” He asked. “Not gonna lie i’m already pretty close just from watching you.”

Eddie grabbed Richies arm pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. He slid his jeans down to his knees so all he had to do was take him out of his boxers. 

“You’re sure you’re ok with this Eds, right? I dont wanna pressure you into anything.”

Eddie pushed Richies boxers down just then, releasing his hard erection. Eddie stared at it without a word for what felt like eternity. 

“Look we dont have to—“

Eddie cut him short by wrapping a hand around the tip of him and rubbing. “Youre just bigger then I thought youd be.” Eddie admittedly spoke. “I dont think I’d be as good as you were. I dont think id be able to.. you know”

Richie exhaled letting his shoulders relax. “Eds this is fine” he spoke softly. “Can you just like spit on your hand or something.”

“Fuck.. “ Eddie subtracted his hand and did as he was told. “Sorry” he grabbed Richie tighter and felt Richies dick twitch in response. Richie closed is eyes and thrusted a bit into Eddies hand, moving with the pace Eddie had set. 

“I always wondered how itd feel for you to touch me” he admitted. 

“Is it what you expected?”

“Better” Richie said starting to sound slightly breathless. 

“Youre just saying that” Eddie argued as he began picking up his pace. 

“No way. Even just watching you so turned on was almost enough to put me over edge.”

“But I didnt even touch you yet.”

“I’m a pleaser, Eds” Richie answered letting his head tilt back and keeping his eyes shut. “Fuck you feel good.”

Eddie kept moving his hand, brushing over the head as he worked his way around Richie. 

“Fuck I’m about to cum, Eds.”

Eddie kept rhythm and within moments Richie single handily ruined Eddies shirt. 

“Dammit Trashmouth, this was a good shirt” Eddie smiled as he spoke. 

Richie pulled his boxers up, tucking himself away, followed by his jeans. He leaned down cupping Eddies face with both hands and kissed him. “You owe me a shirt” was the first words Eddie spoke once his lips were free. Richie sat down next to him and started unbuttoning the dirty shirt, eddie stopped him. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned. 

“Aren’t you mad about the shirt?”

“Yea but why are you trying to unbutton it?”

“...because its dirty?”

“I got it but thanks” Eddie said standing up. He unbuttoned it facing away from Richie before setting up another shirt to change into. He removed it quickly, feeling Richies eyes glued to him, and tried to quickly throw on the clean shirt. When he turned around Richie was still watching him. 

“Why are you just staring at me?”

“Just thinking” 

“About?”

“So you’re into guys?”

“I uh, I dont know.” Eddie said walking back towards the bed, taking a seat down next to Richie once again.

“Your dick knows.”

“Shutup.” Eddie answered making his fingers move against each other. “So you’re into guys?” He asked to break the silence. 

“What gave it away?” 

Eddie smirked. “How long have you known?”

“About 7 or 8 years” Richie answered with a shrug. 

“Am I the first on to know?”

“Stans known for a while.” Richie answered leaning back on the bed. “I actually just told Bev today.”

“So thats what you two were talking about before we ate.”

“Yup” Richie answered popping the ‘p’ on the end. 

“Can I ask you something and you answer honestly?”

“Anything”

“Am I the first guy you’ve ever kissed?”

Silence filled the room for a moment. 

“No”

Eddie pressed his lips tightly into a thin line. “What about the other stuff?”

“Eddie why are we talking about this?”

“I’d just feel better knowing I guess” eddie spoke quietly. 

Richie moved his arm up to cover his eyes. “No. Not the first time.”

“Oh” Eddie said sounding defeated. 

“Its the first time it meant anything to me if that counts for anything.”

“How many other people were there?”

“Eddie it doesnt even matter. Its all in the past.”

“I know Rich.. can you please answer though.”

Richie sighed. “Just one other. He was only a fling though.”

“Who was it?”

“It wasnt anyone who matters.”

“Can you just say a name please?” Eddie responded. “I know it doesnt matter to you but it does to me..”

Richie sighed. 

“You just said you’d tell be anything.”

Richie moved his arm away from his eyes. He could see eddie looking at him. This was awkward. He mumbled something. 

“Huh?”

“Bowers” Richie repeated with a little more volume. 

“Austin?”

Richie shook his head and Eddie turned his away from the other boy. 

“Eds it was before I even had any idea you could possibly be into me.”

“I never said I was into you” Eddie responded coldly. 

“Eds” Richie said putting a hand on Eddies shoulder. Eddie shook it off. 

“Is this all you and Austin did or was there more?”

“This isnt fair” Richie argued. “You just said you arent even sure if you like guys. Why are you mad at something I diid before any if this happened?”

Eddie shrugged. “I dont know Rich.” Eddie said blankly. 

“It’s not like were still doing anything together.”

“No but you did more then this with him didnt you?”

“I mean, yea Eds but its in the past. Why dont you get that?”

“No i know. Still kinda hurts though.”

“I’m sorry” Richie said moving himself behind Eddie. He wrapped his arms around eddies stomach and hugged him from behind, resting his head on the shoulder in front of him. “I’ve liked you for a while, you know. Just never thought I could have you.”

“You never tried” Eddie commented expressionless. 

“I didnt wanna ruin what we had.”

Eddie shook his head as if saying he understood. 

“I’m sorry. If I knew it would hurt you I never would of done it.” Eddie shook his head again. 

“Maybe tonights not the smartest night for a movie. Is it ok if you just go home?”

“I will if you promise I can see you tomorrow.”

Eddie shook his head yes again. Richie kissed his cheek before standing up. “Walk me downstairs to make sure Sonia doesnt wake up?” Eddie obliged. 

After locking the front door he headed back up to his room. He changed into proper pajamas and grabbed Richies jacket out of his closet. He fell asleep inhaling the scent of Richie.


End file.
